


热·恋

by ninonyan



Category: YHJ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonyan/pseuds/ninonyan
Kudos: 3





	热·恋

哔哔——

38.5℃

陈宥维挑了一下眉毛，一低头就对上了丁飞俊泛着水光圆乎乎的黑色瞳仁。  
“不准去。”  
“啊~~~”  
丁飞俊被大律师冷冷地驳回了上诉要求，气鼓鼓地滚回被他蹂躏的乱七八糟的珊瑚绒被窝里。团起来的样子像一只的毛绒绒的垂耳兔幼崽。  
如果他有耳朵的话现在一定是蔫蔫地耷拉着。  
陈宥维有点好笑又有点无奈地想象，手上还是很有耐心地给他斗气的小宝贝盖好被子。  
“真的不能去啊？”丁飞俊从被窝里深处白嫩嫩的手指不死心地拉了拉陈宥维的衬衫衣角，微微下垂的眼角透露出十二分的可怜。陈宥维觉得自己再被他这样看一眼就要举手投降了。  
他头痛地捏了捏眉心，拿出最终武器。  
“你再不听话我就要亲你了。”  
发着热的小兔子抖了抖，咻地一下缩回手捂住自己的嘴巴，发出闷闷的声音：“不行会传染你的！”  
陈宥维忍着笑凑过去，“对啊，你也知道自己是个病人啊。那就乖乖在家躺着。”  
本来就有点晕乎乎的丁飞俊被他低沉的嗓音彻底击败，只好认命地应了声带着鼻音的“哦……”  
“乖。”陈宥维宠溺地揉了揉恋人柔软的发丝，快速穿上大衣就出门了。

洛杉矶昨晚下了冬天的第一场雪。  
没见过雪的丁飞俊兴奋得像只小火箭一样冲出花园想要跟雪地来个近距离接触，把自己弄成一直湿毛兔兔可怜兮兮地回来，被陈宥维大笑着拉去洗澡。  
结果就是没忍住把他压在浴室的玻璃门上狠狠地干了2次。  
然后毫无意外地，感冒了。

“宥维，你耳朵怎么那么红？发烧了？”  
旁边帮他准备模拟法庭资料的同学突然发问，才把陈宥维从旖旎的回忆里面唤醒。  
“咳咳，没事，可能是这件报告厅暖气太强了。”  
他故作淡定地把注意力移回眼前那些严肃的法律条文上，脑海里却不合时宜地浮现出今天出门前丁飞俊红扑扑的脸和泛着水汪汪的眼睛，撒娇的时候回下意识地用虎牙咬住软乎乎的嘴唇……  
——操。

陈宥维无奈地承认，自己竟然看着恋人发烧的样子都有了反应。  
到底是有多畜生啊！

“哇宥维，今天的观众比平时还要多啊，嘿嘿一定是因为你。”和他搭档的黑人同学发出爽朗的笑声，陈宥维只是回以淡淡的一笑。  
他们系定期都会回绕有热度的法律议题开设公开的模拟法庭，平时大多都是对法学里面的学生来观摩而已，但只要陈宥维有参加出息的时候总有很多人不请自来，这也是法学系人尽皆知的事实了。  
陈宥维无奈摇了摇头，真的不知道丁飞俊为什么那么执着地想来看。今天早上发着低烧都还撒着娇想来…出门前喂丁飞俊吃药的时候还忍不住再笑了他一次。  
“有什么好看的，我又不是在台上面唱歌跳舞，议题都很严肃的。”  
“那才有看头啊！”丁飞俊噘着嘴，闷闷不乐地吞下药片，随即因为吞咽的不适感皱起了眉头。  
“真的不懂你的发着烧的小脑袋在想什么。那么像看我，平时还看不够吗？”  
“那不一样好嘛~！”丁飞俊放下杯子，伸手一拉陈宥维刚系好的领带扑进他怀里，像粘人的小动物一样在他肩头蹭了蹭，“嘿嘿认真的宥维哥最帅了。”

——哎，真是个迷人精。  
陈宥维很没出息的，在模拟法庭开始前的5分钟就开始想快点回家了。

拒绝了队友们想要拉他去庆功宴的盛情，陈宥维回到家的时候也已经是晚上七点了。  
他特意绕路去华人区那家粤式茶餐厅那里打包了一盒皮蛋瘦肉粥，一个菠萝油，一碗红豆双皮奶。  
带了点风雪的冷气进屋，便先去厨房煮下了可乐姜茶才轻轻打开卧室门。  
床头亮着一盏昏黄小夜灯，盖着珊瑚绒的丝绵被鼓起了小小一团，还在缓慢地起伏。陈宥维放轻了脚步走过去，只见丁飞俊大半个脑袋都所在被子里面，只露出了汗湿的额头和纤长浓密的眼睫毛。手机还躺在枕头边，画面停在他结案陈词的侧脸上。  
——这个小精灵鬼，竟然还找了人代他去现场拍照。

小兔子嫩生生的肉垫踩在他的心上，那就软成了一滩水。  
他忍不住俯身，在那带着潮意的额头上落下一个羽毛般的吻。  
“嗯……”睡梦中的丁飞俊似乎睡得很浅，微弱的触碰都把他惊醒。迷迷蒙蒙带着水雾的眼睛还是捕捉到了陈宥维有几分惊慌失措表情。  
“宥维哥~你回来啦~”他的声音还带着灼热的鼻音，听的人心软又心痒。陈宥维低声应他，顺手拿过床头的体温计又给他测了一次。  
比早上出门的时候降了，37.5℃。  
他坐在床边百无聊赖地揉了揉丁飞俊地耳垂和从毛衣里面露出来的粉色指尖，把人彻底给搞醒了。  
“我饿了。”恃宠而骄的病人咂了咂干涩嘴巴，任性又温顺样子简直就是被宠坏的小朋友。  
陈宥维早有预备地给他喂了粥和一半菠萝油。丁飞俊果然被家乡的味道感动到了多吃了几口，陈宥维说咳嗽不能吃太多甜的，丁飞俊最爱的双皮奶只给他吃了两口解馋。  
“别这样看着我……好了好了我还煮了可乐姜汤，够你解馋了没有？小坏蛋。”  
“嘿嘿嘿宥维哥最好了~”

从来没有照顾过谁大少爷第一次觉得歪歪腻腻地看护病人的过程比想象中的有趣。  
一定是因为，对方是丁飞俊吧。

晚上钻进被窝的时候丁飞俊意外地精神。陈宥维无奈地抽走他的手机教育道，“病人要早点睡！”  
“啊~我早上睡太多了嘛……现在睡不着了。”  
“睡不着也不准看手机了。……啧我这么大个活人在你面前还在看早上的视频？你有没有点良心丁飞俊。”  
他故作委屈地去掐恋人腰，把他逗得又痒又好笑，嘻嘻哈哈地钻进他怀抱里。  
“好啦好啦，看你看你~怎么还吃自己的醋哦？”  
丁飞俊恶意地把手伸进他的睡衣下摆，礼尚往来地在他的腰上掐了一下。  
只不过那种带着三份暧昧的手法把他给惹毛了。  
陈宥维为蹙着眉毛拉开他的爪子，“啧别闹。不怕明天又发烧了？”  
丁飞俊坏笑着勾起嘴角，被子下一条腿肆意妄为地缠着他的大腿。“不怕啊~发烧了你就继续照顾我呗~”  
“你真是——不听话。”  
陈宥维一手握住他还在胡作为非手，一个翻身就把他压在床单上。  
丁飞俊缓慢地撩起眼皮看他，还没完全退烧脸颊白里透红，一双带着情欲眼睛亮得惊心动魄。  
“喂，听说，发烧的时候，会特别热。”

血气方刚大学生终于是不经撩。三下五初二两个人就坦陈相见，丁飞俊很佩服陈宥维还有一丝理性在脱掉他的衣服前调高了暖气的温度。  
“啊——嗯、嗯……”  
灼热性器抵着穴口触感即使再熟悉也还是会让他忍不住颤抖呻吟，那个地方昨晚被这个男人反反复复地蹂躏操弄，里面的软肉都被他粗长巨物在一次次凶狠的抽插中被带出来又挤回去。陈宥维昨晚被他在浴室里面撩上头了把他压在浴室玻璃上操到凭着后边就高潮。整块玻璃都被他体温捂热了陈宥维还没射，最终是他哭着求着才射在他里面。想着说给他清洗，可是陈宥维看着自己精液从那个粉嫩红肿小穴里面突突流出来景象又忍不住硬了。  
第二次更加恶劣地把他扣在镜子前面从后面进入，一边抽插还一边在他耳边厮磨，用沙哑低音命令他好好看看自己的小穴把他巨物完全吞没样子。丁飞俊被他玩弄得有羞耻又痛快，哭得喷得他几乎以为要脱水晕过去。眼前一黑再醒来时候已经浑身发热了。

“嗯，你慢、慢一点……还疼……”  
昨晚才被操红了的嫩肉娇贵得很，逼着陈宥维硬着头皮慢慢推进。身下的人儿像一条离岸的美人鱼，浑身都泛着水光，眼角的泪水下一秒就很化成一颗璀璨珍珠，让他忍不住虔诚地一一吻去。丁飞俊被他安抚着，好不容易接纳一大半的硕大，张大着小嘴喘了一会儿粗气，用软软糯糯的鼻音给温柔恋人奖励。  
“我没事的你进来……呜——啊，嗯……好，好热……”他伸手搂着陈宥维脖子，“你比我还热呢……嘿嘿，你也病了吧？”

——是啊，他也病了。  
得了一种，一定要丁飞俊才能治好病。

名为热恋。

Fin.


End file.
